


The Talk

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: spnfemslashimagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean they really, really don’t hate each other anymore.”  Jody just looks at you as if waiting for the light bulb to go off.</p>
<p>And then it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [Imagine having to explain to Jody what constitutes safe sex for chicks who are into chicks](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/146331122475/imagine-having-to-explain-to-jody-what-constitutes).

Jody sinks into the booth across from you with a huff.

“Tough day?” you ask as the waitress comes over with her coffee. Jody waits for her to leave to respond.

“Tough night,” she says. “Let’s just say that Google is not my friend.”

You just raise your eyebrows and take a sip of your coffee. You know she’ll tell you what’s bothering her when she’s ready.

As it turns out, you’re both halfway through your lunch when she finally cracks.

“So you know the two girls I’m fostering, right?” she asks.

“Of course,” you reply, making it more of a question. You’ve been to dinner with the lot of them, after all.

“Well, they don’t hate each other anymore.” Jody sighs.

“Um, isn’t that a good thing?” you ask.

“I mean they really, really don’t hate each other anymore.” She just looks at you as if waiting for the lightbulb to go off.

And then it does.

“Oh! Um, ok?” You wrack your brains for a second before finally saying, “Well, they have their own rooms. Claire’s of age and Alex will be next week.”

“Exactly.” Jody takes another swig of coffee, then stares at it like she’s wishing it was Irish. “They’re taking it slow, or at least they’re telling me they are. But at some point, they’re going to be venturing into territory I ... just don’t know anything about.”

“And Google is not your friend because ... never mind,” you interrupt yourself. “So, safe search gets you nothing, and with safe search off you get nothing but porn?”

She nods. “And I presume that’s approximately as educational as the straight variety.”

You chuckle.

“I need to be able to give them ‘the talk,’” Jody continues, running her fingers through her hair, “but I don’t even know what it is. I mean, some basics must be the same, but ...”

“But in addition to showing them how to put a condom on a cucumber, because that’s still useful, you need to be able to show them how to turn it into a dental dam,” you finish for her.

“You can do that?” she asks. “See what I mean? This is a thing I should know.”

You flag down the waitress for the check. “You can leave your deputies running things for the afternoon, right?”

“Yeeeeah,” Jody says. “Why?”

“Because first we’re going to the drug store,” you say. “Then I’m giving you ‘the talk.’ Then you’re giving me ‘the talk.’ And if we get going right now, we might even be done before they get home from school.”

“Y/N, you are a lifesaver,” Jody says.

“So are you,” you point out. “It’s just my turn today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, Google is your friend, but if you, like Jody, are afraid of what a search will turn up, [this page from the NHS in the UK](http://www.nhs.uk/Livewell/LGBhealth/Pages/lesbianhealth.aspx) has useful info.v


End file.
